The Love of a Spider
by XWalkingOnSunshineX
Summary: I'm not good with summaries, but please just read it! I worked very hard on it and I thinks it turned out ok. Thanks! :) Alois Trancy X OC Will Alois finally have someone to love?
1. Chapter 1

He spilled his guts, right then and there. Alois Trancy broke down and told me all about his terrible past. I got teary eyed as he told me about little Luka and that perverted old man. I have no idea how Alois can smile and laugh after all that's happened to him. And, personally, I'm not to found of his butler Claude. Claude barely gives him a passing glace. He deserves so much more love and attention. He stood, looking out the tall, glass widow. I knew he was crying. I quietly got off the bed and approached him. Outside, the first ripe snowflakes of the winter season began to fall. I finally couldn't contain myself. I broke down in violent tears and hugged Alois. I buried my face into his plum colored coat and cried. "You deserve so much more, Alois." I said between tears. I felt his body twitch. Then it hit me. Why was I acting like such a fool? I just burst into tears and hug The Earl of Trancy! How incredibly embarrassing! The only reason I'm here is because my father does business with Alois. I've only known him for a well!I blinked back more tears and ran for the door. A hand grabbed my wrist and threw me into a hug. Alois. "You don't have to leave. It's ok." He said hugging my tightly. And we both stood there and wept. Together. Me, Chole Spring, and The Earl himself, Alois Trancy.  
After we both dried our saturated eyes, Alois took my hand and led me outside. The shrill,freezing wind wipped the trees and swirled the leaves. The light, delicate snowflakes fell endlessly to the earth. Alois turned and faced me. His brilliant blue eyes shone in the afternoon sun. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He said outstreaching his hand. A warm blush crept up my face as I nodded. And we danced. We gracefully swayed to our own tune. We danced and danced In the magnificent garden until a thick layer of snow caked the ground. We laughed and fell back onto the ground. Side by side. The snow fell into our faces and the outline of the crescent moon hung above us. Alois twirled my chocolate brown hair around his finger. I wish I could stay in this moment. Freeze it and live in it. Forever.  
I had to go home soon after. But the funny thing was, I didn't want to. Let's just say my father wasn't to happy about that. Once we got home, I regretted even being born. It turned out, my father had had a very bad day. And me saying I didn't want to come to go home made it worse. He shoved me into the mansion and slammed the door. "What do you mean you don't want to come home!? You should be grateful I allow you to live in this place! It is a privilege young lady! You know d*** well that's I wanted a son! But I got stuck with you, you worthless price of s***!" And that's when he hit me. My father had never laid a hand on me before that night. He'd never said such painful words. Each and every word the left his mouth stabbed my heart. I fell to the ground holding my throbbing mouth. He kicked me over and over again in the side. I'd never experienced such pain. He finally stopped. I was crying by now. My ribs felt shattered and my heart stung. My father snorted and walked toward the door. "You are to go straight to bed. Pigs don't deserve dinner." And with that he left. I lay there for a good while. Crying like a stupid baby and replaying my father's words in my head. My father had always said how much he loved me and how he was proud to have a daughter. Was it all just pitiful lies? Was I too blindsided to see the raw trusty? I tried to move but everything I did caused a serve dose of pain. I clutched my side. My ribs felt like shards of glass, puncturing me. My thoughts drifted to Alois. He probably endures way more than this- this. An here I was acting like a weak little child. I knew I couldn't tell Alois about what just took place. Thinking of Alois' heartwarming laugh and stunning blue eyes, I drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
I woke up in my bed. I'm not sure exactly how I got in here. I throw the covers and jumped out of bed. Recollections of the previous day slammed into me and I doubled over in pain. My side ached and thick white bandage was rapped around me. I painfully walked over to the full length mirror. My eyes widened at my reflection. There was a huge hand print on my cheek and I was very pale. My creme colored night gown looked dark compared to my skin. I turned away. What an eyesore I was. "My lady! Please lie down miss!" My maid, Anne, said bursting in the room. She hustled me over to my bed and threw the covers on me. I wonder if father had told anyone about what happened last night. Well, it's worth a shot. "Um..Anne? What happened to me?"  
Anne smiled lightly, "oh it was a mere carriage accident. Nothing to worry about my lady. Your father is fine and you should be too!"  
I stared at her gawking. Is that what he told everyone? Or was that what really happened and I just dreamed the rest? My head pounded at the confusing net of thoughts. It felt too real to had been a dream. I thanked Anne and turned over. About an hour later I heard the door open. I didn't turn over to acknowledge the person. It was probably just Anne. I was in for a rude awakening as a rough voice whispered in my ear. "What happened last night stays between you and me girl. As far as you know, it was a carriage accident. And that's how it's going to stay." My father's words trickled down my spine. He left without another word. So I didn't just dream it. It really DID happen. My father hit me.  
My father made me stay in bed all that week. It turns out I had three cracked ribs. My father's boots sure pack a punch. According to dad, I wasn't allowed to eat either. It "mixed with my medication." But I knew the truth, if was all a punishment. For I had tried to sneak out a few days ago. I couldn't stand staying in that room any longer. He had caught me and slapped me even harsher than before. That's when he ordered the servants not to give me anything or listen to me. That's why I was so surprised when Anne entered the room and head out something in front of me. "You've received a letter in the mail." A letter? I took the letter and waited to open it after Anne left. It read:  
~Dear Chole,  
I've just found out about your accident. I hope you're okay. I've missed you a lot. You're the only persons who actually listens to me when I talk. I tried to visit you but your father sent me away. Claude has invited your father over to my mansion so he won't be home. That's when I'll visit you! Tonight at around 7. Love, Alois Trancy~ I smiled as I reread the letter. Alois was coming to visit! And he was worried about me! And did you see how he signed the letter?! He said "Love," I smiled and turned over in bed, awaiting 7 o'clock.  
A bang on the window awoke me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and walked toward the window. A smile erupted on my face as I remembered who I was meeting tonight. I slung the window open and let in Alois. J was so great seeing him again. I had missed him so much. He smiled and hugged me lightly. "So how are you doing?" He said sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat down beside him. "I'm ok. Just a little achy."  
"That's good. I was worried-" he stopped mid sentence.  
"Alois?" I asked curiously. He got up from the bed and looked out the window. "Chole, a carriage accident doesn't leave a hand print." 


	2. Chapter 2

(~Hey everyone! This chapter is a little rushed becasue I had finals, but luckily it's summer now! Lol XD Please comment and tell me what you think!~)

I'm not sure exactly what happened next. I just remember crying A LOT and the, I guess, falling asleep. I woke up the the feel of a soft breeze brushing across my cheek. I was just about to get up to close the window when I noticed Alois. He had fallen asleep, too. Right beside me. He looked so innocent and beautiful. His delicate eyelashes fluttered and his blonde hair looked so soft. I smiled and got up. All the mixed up feeling I've had over the past days was getting to be to much. I wonder what would happen if I went to live with Alois. I wouldn't have to live in fear of getting hit, and I'd get to see Alois everyday! I shut the window and gazed out it. It was pitch black out there. I wonder what time it was? Alois looked like he was sleeping so good, I just couldn't disturb him I pulled the covers over him and put a pillow under his head. I yawned. It would be too awkward to get into bed. I grabbed another cover and walked over to the big, Y chair next to my window. I got in it and adjusted the covers comfortably around me. My heavy eyes where just about to slip into sleep when my bedroom door slammed open. I jumped out the chair and Alois fell out of my bed. It was my dad. Great. Father's furious eyes where locked on mine; I could almost hear his blood boiling. I began shaking uncontrollably. "WHAT THE H*** IS GOING ON HERE GIRL!?" He shouted. He looked from me to Alois and back to me. "YOU LITTLE SL-T!" Dad raced toward me and punched me hard across the face. I heard a sickening crunch that couldn't be good, and flew into the wall. "STOP IT!" Alois screamed standing in front of me. "GET out of the way My Earl, I have to teach my daughter a lesson." Father said through gritted teeth. Alois clenched his fist, "I won't let you touch her, you dirt bag!" Alois said. My father growled and charged toward Alois. I screamed but Alois didn't even flinch. Before my father could even throw up his raging fist, Claude flew into my room and threw dad across the room. Father slammed into the wall, leaving a huge hole. "My apologies sir, but I cannot let you lay a hand on my Master." Claude said pushing up his spectacles. Alois laughed, "You really are pathetic old man." And from laughing to red hot anger, Alois turned and slapped Claude. I swear he's bipolar. "You IDIOT why didn't you stop him from hitting Chole!?" Alois screamed. Claude bowed, "My sincerest apologies Your Highness, but you did not give me such orders." Alois growled and bent down to me. "Are you ok?"  
Until now, I hadn't given much though on to what happened to me. A surge of pain reminded me that I had gotten punched. My nose felt numb and blood was streaming into my lips. I wiped away some of the crimson liquid. "I'm fine Alois." I smiled weakly.  
"If you'd like, My Lady, as a form of apology, you could stay at the Trancy manor until you're healed" Claude said bowing to me. Alois squealed happily and hugged me. It's like My widest dream had just came true. I smiled and hugged Alois back."I'd love it Sir, if it's no bother." "None at all, Madam." Claude replied, monotone as usual. I glanced over at my dad. "What...about him?" I asked quietly. The two followed my gaze and Alois laughed "You don't have to worry about him any longer. He could rot for all I care" He turned to me seriously "He hurt you, Chole. You shouldn't even grant him a passing glance." Alois' words sent chills down my spine. He was right. I just have to forget about that stupid toad of a father and move on. I smiled. "You're right." Alois laughed once more. "He/ yeah I'm right! Now let's go home, I'm sleepy."  
When we entered the grand Trancy manor it was 11'o'clock at night and everyone, except Claude, was just about to fall out on the floor. "We've prepared a guest room for you upstairs." Claude said after fixing up my broken nose.. I wonder how they prepared a room if they didn't know if I'd be staying or not. Weird. I climbed the royal staircase and headed toward the guest room. Alois stood leaning up against the door of his room, right across the hall from mine. "I'm going to bed. It's a little chilly in here. You can sleep with me if you'd like." Alois smirked. I laughed "I'll pass. Goodnight Alois." 


	3. Chapter 3

(~OMG I DIDN'T REALIZE THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! IM SO SORRY!~)

I woke up to the smell of something delicious. I got out of the huge bed feeling fully rested for a change. My stomach roared as I realized how long it's been since I'd last eaten. I looked through the drawers of the guest room and found several brand new, crisp clean dresses. I put on a lavender on with a white lace bow around the waist. I looked in the mirror and did a double take. My nose looked renewed. There was no sign of an injury at all. Whatever Claude did, it sure worked. I brushed my long brown hair and followed the scrumptious smell out of the room. As I turned the corner leading to the stairs I nearly rammed into Claude. "My apologies Madam. I was just about to wake you. Breakfast is waiting for you in the dining room. I'm sorry to say My Master is away on businesss this morning and won't be joining you." "Oh, well that's ok. Thanks for the dress!" I chimed. He bowed "No need to thank me My Lady. If I couldn't proved the generic necessities and pleasures for a Trancy guest, then what kind of butler would I be?"  
I devoured the delicious morning meal of cinnamon French toast, thick creamy oatmeal, biscuits with sweet jelly, and a glass of milk. I didn't know where anyone was so I carried my dirty dishes into the kitchen. The kitchen was a huge spacious room filled with All of the highest standard cookery. Back at my manor, I'd always talked the maid into letting me do the dishes. Washing dishes was one of the few thing my mother and I use to do together. We'd sing and laugh as we washed dish after dish. I smiled at the happy memory and started the dish water.  
I finished the dishes and was in the process of putting them away when the door slamming open almost made me drop them. The Trancy maid, Hannah I think her name was, entered. "Oh My Lady I'm so sorry. Please, let me. Oh I'm so so sorry." She repeated taking the dishes and stashing them in the cupboard. "No it was no trouble at all really! I enjoy washing dishes and if you ever need help, feel free to ask me!" I said smiling. I left with the maid practically stunned at my words. I was never mean or crude to any of my 'servants.' I hating calling them that. It reminders me of slaves. I spent the rest of the day reading, sipping tea, and just absentmindedly walking through the mansion. It had been an amazing day. It would've been 10x better if Alois was here, but I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow. Hopefully.  
Sadly, two days slipped by and Alois still hadn't returned. "Are you sure Alois is ok? He's been gone a long time." I asked Claude for about the thousandth time. Claude sighed and pushed is glasses up "My Lady, Alois is fine. He will be returning tonight to make an entrance in this evening's ball." I stared at the monotone butler quizzingly. "There's going to be a ball tonight?"  
"Yes indeed. Tonight at 8'o'clock. The theme of the ball will be masquerade. You're selected outfit is in your room." A masquerade ball?! Tonight!? What am I going to do? I can't go! Ever scene I was little girl I've been terrified of masks. Smiling masks, scary ones, even funny ones scare me to the bone. It's a a stupid fear but I just can't shake it. I sat on my bed looking down at the extravagant outfit I had for the . And the mask I had hid under the pillow. I bit my lip. I feel so stupid for acting this way. But I have a reason. Boy, do I have a reason. 


	4. Chapter 4

(~WARNING! This chapter mentions rape but it doesn't come out and say it. You can skip this chapter if that bothers you! I tried to keep it PG. Enjoy! lol don't you just love it when chapters have a cliffhanger!? XD ~)

It all happened when I was barley even 5 years old. My parents had thrown a masquerade party in honor of my father's promotion. About 50 people packed into the grand hall and danced. I stumbled threw the crowded herd of masks. Being so little, all I saw where knees and the hems of dresses. I usually fell asleep way before the party even began to die. My mother would always find me asleep laying in a chair. But tonight, that wasn't the case. I was sitting in a chair, my tiny feet not even touching the ground. I swayed to the happy music. The party was about 2 hours in. Almost all the vaults, including my parents, where drunk or in the process of being. I laughed as I watched the intoxicated grown ups spin and swirl around the hall. They looked like puppets on a string. They moved in inhuman, crazed ways. You couldn't see anyone's identity because of the masks. No two masks where a like. That's when the two men approached me. They where both dressed in tuxedos. One had a bird's mask on. With artificial feathers and bright colors. The other man had a plain white mask with as huge, grinning smile. They told me My mother wanted to see me upstairs. Just like any other innocent little child, I believed them. I mean why should 'grown ups' lie? They led me upstairs, complementing me on my dress and my hair. They seemed so nice. When we reached the upstairs hallways they pointed toward my parent's room. I entered to find it completely empty. When I turned around to ask where mommy was the bird masked man harshly covered my mouth while the other one ripped off my handmade dress. Of course I had no idea what an earth they where doing. But all I saw was those scary masks hovering over me, and all I could feel was excruciatingly pain. After it was all over they sloppily dressed me and told me it was a secret game, and not to tell anyone. I was bawling my eyes out. All I could think about where those dark, creepy masks and the pain that came with this 'game.' The men took me to my mom and told her I had fallen asleep on the floor. With my eyes red from crying, I probably looked like it. My mom laughed and bought every word. My mom held my shaking hand and led me to my room. She kissed my forehead and told me to have sweet dreams. But in every dream I dreamt was filled with agonizing pain and big scary masks. I was horrified. My parents thought I was sick. I wouldnt come out of my room and I wouldn't go near any male. I clung to my mother's leg 24/7 crying. I had a terrible feeling that the 'game' those men had played with me was very bad. It had made me scared. It had made me hurt. It wasn't any game I'd ever played before. To a little kid keeping a secret was a manner of life and death, so naturally I didn't tell. A few long years later I had pushed the the memory of that horrible night to the very back of my subconscious. I was a fun day and in was playing hide and seek with one of my cousins, Victoria. Victoria was notorious for looking in the smallest places humanly possible to hide in. I sat curled in a tiny ball deep within my father's closet. She'd never look here! I heard my parents coming into their room and panicked. There as a rule in our house: don't go in mother and father's room without permission. I stood up and tripped over one of my father's old shoe boxes. Out came a white mask with a big goofy grin that was all to familiar.  
I sat on my bed in a tight ball, crying. Bringing back that memory always brought the waterfalls. There's no way I can go to that party. I couldn't face the sea of bone chilling masks. I heard a knock on the door and jerked up. I took a deep breath. "My Lady?" A feminine voice, Hannah, asked. How could I get out of this? "Come on in." I said. The maid entered and stood orderly in front of my bed. "I was sent to help you prepare for this evening's ball." Hannah said. Still sitting on my bed, I pulled the covers around me and buried my face in my knees. "Is there a problem, My Lady." Hannah asked worrily. I can't just out and tell her about that incident. She did seem concerned tho. "I can't go to that party, Hannah, I just can't." I said, lifting my crying head from the covers. Hannah handed me a tissue and returned to her original position. "You don't have to act like a slave, you know." I sniffed "Come sit down." I patted as spot on the bed. She nodded and sat down. "What shall I tell the Young Master about your not attending?" I blinked back more tears. I never thought of that! Alois was coming back tonight at the party. I can't let him see me like this. "Just tell him I'm sick." Hannah nodded and stood up. "I'll be sure to tell him that, My Lady. I know I am nothing but a mere servant, but if I may say, what ever is bothering you, it could be a good thing to tell someone. If will lift the burden off your chest and your soul shall fly free. Tho, it is your choice. You seem like too nice a girl to have such big troubles , My Lady." I stared at her for a second. It's like she just spewed age old advice out at me. I smiled. . "Thank you Hannah so much! You're just like a sister I never had. I'll tell someone my problem, someday." Hannah nodded and left. But before she shut the door I could of sworn I saw a smile.  
I must've cried myself to sleep because the loud noises of the party below awoke me. I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, the tears freshly trickling down my moist cheeks. Why am I passing up such a good opportunity because of something that happened ages ago? Maybe I really would feel better if I let it all out, just like Hannah said. I got out of bed and dried my eyes. Time to stop being a little girl. I put on the outfit. It was a simple olive green dress with ruffles. And, of course, a big green, grinning mask to go along with it. I stared at the mask. I thought of all the pain and tears it caused. And in a final fit of rage, threw it at the wall. As dramatic as that all was, it didn't make me feel better at all. Just as I was walking toward the door a slip of paper slid under it. I took a deep breath. The paper read: My dearest Lady. Come outside by the cherry blossom tree, close your eyes, and count aloud to three."  
What if it was another creeper? Was this as kind of game? What if history was to repeat itself? But then again, what if this was a good thing? I reread the note and squeezed it in my hand. Here we go. The sounds of laughing, talking, and music was almost deafening. I got to the last step of the stairs and froze. My heart started pounding and every part of my body was screaming from me to run back to my room. Hundreds of masks filled the room. Some laughing, others just staring at me. I blinked away tears and mentally reread the note. I slipped though the crowd and ran out the front doors. The cold night air swirled around me, freezing my tears. I walked slowly over to the towering cherry blossom tree. The soft moonlight washed over me and the faint sounds of the music seemed to cheer me on. Finally at the tree, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and counted to three. "1...2...3" 


End file.
